


Small And Tall

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, reader is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You probably were like an oversized teddy bear to him. That moved. And talked.





	Small And Tall

The height different between Sam and you was quite drastic. You were like a dwarf next to him, while he looked like an absolute giant. 

Sam was adorable, though. Always looking out for you, picking you up to get things from high places - even though you knew he put them there in the first place. 

For some reason Sam loved picking you up and carrying you around. Not that you complained, quite the opposite actually! It was great! You were tired, or your feet hurt from standing or walking? You could just ask Sam to give you a piggy back ride! 

Now you even went so far to launch yourself at Sam. That mostly happened when you were happy, or hadn't seen him in a while. It always shocked you how he could react so fast. Of course, he had some reflexes after being a hunter for so long, but those mainly involved jumping back or swinging at something, not catching a person. You were glad he always caught you, though. 

Cuddling with Sam was the best. Because of his height, he always insisted on being the big spoon, wrapping you in warmth and comfort. He was like a big heated blanket to you, seen as he almost completely surrounded you when you cuddled. 

You probably were like an oversized teddy bear to him. That moved. And talked. And gave off warmth. Not that you minded, though. But god, you loved that big guy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
